Talk:Kung Fu Panda 3/@comment-5231990-20160307042302
SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS. Well I finally seen Kung Fu Panda 3 and as a fan who generally is quiet on these forums but checks it every day I'm going to throw in my 2 cents on the movie and maybe an extra dollar or two with some praise and nitpicking. Where to start? Well first off the animation is glorious in this movie probably the best of all dreamworks films and this is coming from a hardcore dreamworks animation fan who was there for joseph in the beginning. Along the lines of animation films and cinematics I've seen in my time this one takes the cake. It's beautiful in every way from the fight between Oogway and Kai to the entering of the panda village to the Oh my god this is amazing spirit realm fight in the end, none the less it is amazing, jaw dropping and just beautiful to see what thoses guys from dreamworks did in about 5 years. On to the Villian! Well lets see here, we got a lunatic chi hungry Yak/Oxe/Spirit Warrior whatever you want to call him, ( an angry cow to me hehe) He's Kai!The Beast Of Vengeance! Maker of Widows! and The Master of Pain, all titles of the old friend of Oogway and even once called a brother in arms. He is in my opinion the most formidable of all villians, He is a Spirit Warrior for crying out loud the Wushi Finger just did what? Annoy his finger I guess lol. He was pretty badass with his fighting against the 3 of the 5 plus Shifu one of the more awesome fights of the 3 films in my opinion. But is he the best villian of the 3 films antagonists? Sadly no Shen takes the cake for that( Looking at you darkness my old friend). I don't know but Kai just can't seem to match Shen for me, yeah he's a spirit warrior and all he has jade warriors but Shen just had that ruthless maniac craziness that we want( Looking at you boss wolf RIP). At the end of the day,Kai is the most dangerous of the 3 but less evil I guess you can say of the 3. Story Time! Yay! Well here we go, the story! Po who has been the Dragon Warrior and now a Master of Inner Peace runs into his biggest challenge yet, Teaching! The story gives us a good lesson on not trying to be someone else but to be ourselves( yeah it messed with my head when I first heard it to lol). I was pretty excited to say the least at the end of the 2nd film seeing Li shan at the end and wondering how awesome it would be to see him in the 3rd. Some parts where funny the fat mirror thing just killed it for some reason for me lol but unfortunately the story was very rushed. It felt like there could of been so much more even being streched into 2 hours! But it was rushed very very rushed I'm not sure its not long into the movie and po is going to the village already it's just really rushed it's kinda disapointing to say it wasn't my favorite of the 3 films because of a Major Problem! well for me that is. The whole "Arranged Marriage Deal" Like where did that go? I'm a TiPo fan so don't flame people of the unpopular opinion your all entitled to yours :) BUT like where did it go? Was it scrapped? Did they trash it when Rebel Wilson left? I really don't know it bugged me when I watched the film, even as a TiPo fan I was very curious to see how it would all play out with Mei Mei and Po never being around a female panda before annnnnnnnd to maybe see how Tigress would react. I was sad it wasn't in the film.If Po and Mei Mei got together? Sure it would suck for me and a huge portion of the Kung fu Panda Fan base but I really wanted to see how it was going to play out Po in a arranged marriage just I dont know I picture it in my head and I see Po being a goofball and nerdy lol. But its Dreamworks decision they call the shots. A few other things I like to point out for me. Good and Bad. I was sad how much screen time 4 of the 5 got yeah I love Tigress but I wanted to see more of the Furious Five I'm prolly just spoiled from the 2nd film and wanted more lol. (TiPo incoming) STRIPEY BABY!! SO BOOTIFUL! I know I know over reacted but good lord I love Lei Lei she made my heart melt with the interaction with Tigress yeah she had her whole deal with Po wanting to find his past in the 2nd the hugs the moments we all know and love but Lei Lei made up for the lack of TiPo in the movie for me, yeah the spar was good not as great as the 2nd (that wont get topped for a while). Po running to Tigress when she climbed up? Yeah.... I was happy seeing him worried about her. The whole thing near the end with Tigress holding Lei Lei with Po giving them I guess you can say, I'm sorry look? Anyway I enjoyed seeing Tigress and Po again even though it was small. I laughed when she told him to be quiet in the training hall that's Tigress for ya folks and the spicy sauce on the side? Guess all them fanfictions people hit the nail on the head with there food fics, AND the new outfit I had seen it many many months ago before the trailers were released but its killing me inside. WHERE, WHEN and WHY is she wearing it, for some reason I gotta know how she got it. ( *cough* prolly something stupid Po did) but anyway it was glad to see her back again in this movie being awesome as always as Po would say. Anyway that's my thoughts on the film I liked it, its not the best to me 2nd holds it, Darkness again ;) I could type and type forever on this film I just can and got so much more to say. I want to know your thoughts! I've read a lot on here and I want to hear more from people! I will be doing a predicition write for a 4th if theres even a 4th one I think it could work will see. Anyone here who want's to ask questions dicuss stuff with me! The story The Villian! your love for TiPo! Or whatever you like :) I want to hear it anyway! Signing off and cheers to Dreamworks on another good family film :)